MLP x Alien
by CreatorZHG
Summary: Equestria faces a new enemy...the perfect organism.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet and calm night. The sky was perfectly bright. A perfect night for astronomy studies. Twilight couldn't leave this opportunity.

"Umm, Twilight? I think it's time to go to bed." Spike said. It was already 1AM.

"Just a sec, Spike." Twilight dismissed, "if you're sleepy, feel free to go to bed."

"Alright. Good night. Don't stay up too late." Spike said, whilst yawning.

"Good night, Spike." Twilight said. Her vision has not left her desk for three hours straight.

The clock ticked quietly on the other side of the room. Before anyone knew, another hour passed by.

"Ahhh.."A yawn interrupted Twilight's reading. "Okay, one more page and I'm off to bed," she said.

Twilight closed the book after she was done. She looked outside into the night sky.

"Alright. Time to go to b...what the," Twilight suddenly saw something that looked like a comet. She looked into her telescope.

"Such a weird looking meteorite." Twilight commented. It quickly flew out of Twilight's vision.

"That's bizarre. I should make note of this." Twilight said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the?! What happened?" Limestone yelled loudly as the train stopped abruptly.

Maud, Marble and Limestone were on their way to visit Pinkie Pie. But the train stopped for an unknown reason.

"Passengers, there is a massive boulder blocking the passage," a train attendant informed, "for an unknown reason, the railway department did not detect this accident before departure. We are now contacting the department for an alternative transportation method. Sincere apologies for any inconveniences."

"Of course you couldn't detect this accident. This is today's earliest morning train." Limestone grumbled.

Maud Pie walked out of the train carriage. Marbled followed her. The two walked up to the blockage, where some passengers and a crew member were.

The boulder was extremely large, and there were several egg shaped things sticking onto it.

Maud's eyes opened up slightly. "That's strange. I've never seen this type of rock in my life." She walked up closer.

"What is this..." Maud asked quietly. Marble followed her quietly, with an anxious look on her face.

Maud approached one of the egg-looking things. Suddenly thing opened from the top. Maud leaned in to look inside, but Marble yanked on her tail and shook her own head. She looked even more worried.

Maud backed away slightly. She turned her head and looked at the rock one more time. Marble suddenly screamed loudly. It was at that time Maud noticed a spider-looking thing crawed out from inside of the egg, but before she could react anymore, the thing howled loudly as it pounced on Maud's face. It wrapped its legs around her face and tangled its tail around her neck. Maud fell to the floor, unconscious.

Everyone yelled in terror. The crew member tried to remove the creature, but it was stuck too firmly.

He switched on his walkie-talkie. "Hello? Hello? Security group? Come take a look! One of the passengers has been attacked by a wild animal on the rock! Please send help!"

* * *

Pinkie Pie paced around the station impatiently.

"Oh dear, Pinkie hates waiting." Applejack said in her mind.

"They're supposed to be here 2 hours ago." Pinkie Pie said.

"There was an announcement that said there is a delay on the rail." Applebloom said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh. I was too busy walking around I wasn't liste- Wait what?! What happened?!" Pinkie Pie yelled, sticking her face into Applebloom's, as she leaned back, looking slightly afraid.

"I, I dunno. They just said there was a delay." Applebloom answered, while stuttering.

"Hey sugar cube, I'm sure they'll be alright."

Pinkie Pie went back to pacing around. Only she walked faster. Watching her friend being so anxious, Applejack started to worry as well. After all,

Suddenly, there was an announcement:" Could Pinkie Pie come to the front desk, please? Could Pinkie Pie come to the front desk? Thank you."

The three earth ponies rushed through the station to the front desk.

"There is a phone call for you,"said the staff,"but please, remain calm. It might not be good news."

"Hello?" Pinkie Pie said. The phone was wobbling in her vigorously shaking hoof.

"WHAT?! MAUD?! THE HOSPITAL?!" she yelled out loud.

She slammed down the phone and dashed out the station.

"Wait up, Pinkie!" The apple sisters said as they raced after her.

* * *

Limestone was comforting Marble, who had been crying for an hour.

Maud was lying silent and still on the bed, still unconcious. The doctors managed to remove the creature attached to her face.

Pinkie Pie rushed into Ponyville hospital. "WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" she asked the front desk.

"In room 135. Please do n-" Before she could finish, Pinkie Pie dashed down the hallway, right into the room.

"Pinkie?" Limestone said.

"Maud? Maud? Maud!" Pinkie started crying as well. Marble Pie walked up to her and put one front leg around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Limestone...what happened?" Pinkie asked, still sobbing hard.

"A large rock was found on the train tracks, so the railway was blocked." Limestone answered. "There was this spider thing that jumped onto her face. The staff managed to send her to the hospital since they couldn't get the thing off her face, but the doctors got rid of that thing easily. They said Maud's life is not in danger."

"Pinkie Pie." Nurse Redheart walked into the room. "Your sister is merely in a faint. We did not find any abnormalities for her health, so she should wake up soon. We are identifying and examining the creature that attacked your sister, so we can be certain of any health hazard it possess."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pinkie Pie?" The Apple sisters trotted into the room.

"Everypony, Maud needs rest, so please do not speak too loudly. We ensure you she will be okay." Nurse Redheart reassured everyone. Then she left the room, with a smile.

"Pinkie, what happened?" Applejack asked. Applebloom walked up to Maud's bed.

Pinkie Pie wiped her tears and told the whole story to Applejack and Applebloom.

"Sweet Celestia, that's terrible!" Applejack commented, "I hope that thing ain't poisonous."

"The strange thing is, the doctors said Maud's perfectly fine. It's just that she passed out,"Limestone informed,"The doctors are examining that thing that attacked her to figure out what it did to her."

"Mm-hmm." Marble said, quietly.

"What's weird is, Maud couldn't recognize the massive boulder on the rail, and she's been studying rocks her entire life!" Limestone followed.

The air was very tense.

Suddenly, Maud sat up.

"Maud! Are you alright?" Pinkie asked urgently.

"Pinkie? Applejack and Applebloom? What happened? Where am I?" Maud asked with a confused look on her face.

"You were attacked by this spider thing! You don't remember?" Limestone yelled.

"I only remember seeing this weird rock that was blocking the train tracks." Maud recollected.

"Nothing else?" Pinkie asked.

"Umm..."

"Every pony?"Nurse Redheart returned to the room, along with Marble Pie.

"Nurse! My sister woke up!" Applejack and Limestone said.

"Maud, are you feeling okay?" asked Nurse Redheart, as she walked up to her.

Maud thought for a while. "I feel fine."she finally answered,"is anything wrong with me?"

"I'll call a doctor for any checkups. If nothing is wrong, you should be good to go by tomorrow morning." said Nurse Redheart.

* * *

"Hey, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity walked in the waiting room. It was 11PM at night.

"How's Maud doing?" Twilight asked.

"The doctor said she's perfectly fine. Nothing's wrong with her. It's like nothing happened at all,"Pinkie said,"If tonight goes well, she's out the hospital tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Mm-hmm." Fluttershy and Marble said, at the same time.

"Say Limestone, what did the boulder looked like."

"I didn't go see the rock, but Marble said it looked like an ordinary, irregular boulder, but it was made of something Maud didn't even know. The rock also had little things that looked like eggs attached to the surface." Limestone said.

Marble nodded her head.

"Wait. Eggs? On the surface?" Twilight's eyes brightened as she recollected something.

She looked on the ground. Then she turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you know a lot about animals. Is it possible that you help me identify this, spider thing?" Twilight asked.

"Um, okay. I'll try." she answered.

The two walked up to the front desk. "Can we speak to Nurse Redheart, please?"

* * *

"Evening, Princess Twilight Sparkle," said Doctor Horse, after Nurse Redheart lead the two into his laboratory.

"We've been examining this thing for an entire day." He presented the creature to them.

Fluttershy squealed as she hid behind Twilight with a scared look on her face. "W-w-w, what is that thing...?"she asked, trembling.

"I'm supposed to ask YOU that!" Twilight said.

"I've NEVER seen this thing!" she replied.

"Asides from 8 legs, a really long tail, an air sac behind its legs, and a hole for an unknown purpose, I can't seem to find anything useful about this creature," the doctor informed. "We couldn't find a brain or a nerve, which was weird since it could move. But when I cut open one of its leg to dissect it, a dull green body fluid that looked like acid came out and corroded the desk, and my knife. We're lucky that we didn't have to cut off the legs to remove it from Maud Pie, otherwise her face could be horribly damaged. And the strange thing is, the railway staff couldn't get it off Maud's face no matter how hard they try, but we easily got it off once she was sent to the hospital. In fact, this thing was already dead when it was sent to my lab."

"I fear that this organism is not from Equestria. This thing came out of a meteorite I saw last night." Twilight commented.

"You mean, it's extraterrestrial? Like an alien?" the doctor asked.

"Doctor, may I take the carcass to princess Celestia? I believe she should know this."

"Of course."

The doctor carefully put the dead creature into an acid proof vessel.

"Thank you very much, doctor."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
